


Raindrops and Roses

by Hungry_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Virgil & Roman Being Cute, Wholesome as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_Writer/pseuds/Hungry_Writer
Summary: Roman and Virgil have a wholesome moment while it rains outside.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Raindrops and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> F l u f f  
> This is just a short little diddy to feed my fluff lust <3

“Virgil watched the rain fall outside the mindscape, it always rained when Thomas was pretty upset, but Virgil really didn’t see how you could be this upset over just some character in a TV show. It’s only a fictional piece of media that will fizzle out just like everything in the universe, including the self destructive race that is humanity.”

“You’re monologuing again!” Roman called from the kitchen, snickering as he finished off the decorations on the cookies he was preparing, “Honestly how do you do that without noticing?”

He walked into the living room, carrying a tray on his shoulder like a waiter in a fancy restaurant as Virgil turned red as a cherry even under all the foundation, bringing another laugh out of Roman. On the tray were the cookies he’d been making, decorated with fondant spiders and crowns, two mugs of tea and decorated on the empty space, white roses delicately laid out with their thorns removed, as to not cause harm to anyone that would want to pick one up. Virgil eyed his mug, confused at the writing on it, it simply read the word, “BOYF” He looked to Roman who smirked as he spun his own cup around letting Virgil see it reading the word “RIENDS” Virgil lined the mugs up together and blushed, trying to hide his red face in his hoodie. 

“You’re so cheesy.” He muttered, pulling his mug away from Roman’s.

“I know and I also know you love my cheesiness!” Roman grinned and took a bite from one of the spider cookies.

“I definitely don’t.” Virgil sighed, trying to hide a smile as he took a drink.”

They both stared out at the rain as it poured against the window harshly with no sign of letting up. Roman gently placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Hey you wanna go take this tray and watch some Disney movies in my room?” He said gently.

“Sure.” Virgil smiled and got up, grabbing the tray and followed Roman to his room.

Roman set up Beauty and the Beast and they watched the movie before deciding to have a full Disney marathon until the early hours of the morning, having fun and laughing through the whole night.


End file.
